The present invention relates to fastener dispensing apparatus having a fastener feeding device for feeding fasteners into the path of a punch of the apparatus, the punch being drivable to dispense a fastener and optionally insert it into a workpiece.
The term “fastener” is used here to include, for example, rivets, screws, slugs and other types of fasteners. The term “punch” is used here to include any appropriate component of a fastener insertion apparatus which inserts such fasteners into a workpiece.